legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Tennant
"Sorry! Did I offend you?!" Stream is a playable character in Star Strike Chronicles and is one of the many party members. She's in the middle between oldest and youngest members. She has two sisters, Serena and Starr, both of which are not Agents. She joins the party with Glacieus Thorn , right before Star Strike leaves to infiltrate the Furies' HQ. Appearance and Personality Stream turns 17 sometime before the events of joining Star Strike. Stream is brunette, with mid-length, straight hair with a wavy blue streak on the left side of her hair and side swept bangs. She has blue colored eyes the color of sapphires, has light skin, and stands at 5'5". During the events of the game, she wears a dress-like jacket, with a zipper down the middle. The dress is the same blue color of her eyes, and only one side has sleeves while the other side doesn't. The dress splits halfway down the middle around the calves of her legs. With the dress, she wears black tights and white boots. Her dress has silver lining, and the middle of the neckline has a silver colored jewel. Around the middle of the dress, is a white belt with a few straps that is hung diagonally around her midriff. Along with that,she wears silver fingerless gloves, a bit of armor on her arms, two fishnet bands on her elbows- one on each arm. She's notably the most feminine of all the Female Agents in Star Strike, and seems to wear a bit of makeup on her; pink eyeshadow on her lids, eyeliner, and a bit of pink lip gloss. Stream is motherly, caring, kind-hearted, but timid and shy. When the situation calls for it, she can be notably vicious and aggressive in battle. Although she appear delicate and fragile, she bears hidden strength inside of her, making her a true Agent. She's often involved with caring for her friends and teammates, and looks out for them at all times. She's very responsible, and serves as something of an assistant to Zephyr Lumiere, by giving him reports of the statuses of the group. While she can be rather meek and timid, she can also be surprisingly formal with her friends, even close ones. She's highly honorable, referring to her superiors by their titles and calling Zephyr "Captain" or later "Commander". Her friends like her a lot, and Spark and Luna tend to look out for her. Stream's shown to have a number of talents. Aside from her responsiblity and high sense of duty, she very skilled in cooking, fashion, academics, recon, and especially technology. As noted by her skill with recon, and being able to control and invent gadgets and whatnot, she's one of the smartest members of Star Strike. She's fairly close to Luna, Spark, and Glacieus. She and Glacieus were very old friends as children, and she often mothers Glacieus, which suprisingly doesn't annoy him. They partner up a few times, and they worked together before joining Star Strike by aiding Aqua in doing recon. Stream is very peaceful in nature, and prefers not to fight. But she has to anyway. Even when annoyed, she never is shown to be trying to injure or harm or do any act of violence or aggression towards her comrades. Given her shy nature, this is a reason why. Her biggest flaw is her timid nature. She's too passive and submissive. By the time of the Labyrinth, she shows true bravery that has developed in her time wither her friends. When she activates a system to allow her and her friends to continue through, the system had a self-destruct function, and as a result, Stream could possibly die. She knew of this, but kept going, and stated that she was no longer scared anymore, and fell to what was presumed to be her "death", without a fear in sight. Although she's very mature for her age, she sometimes overreacts and flips out when she thinks she might've offended someone. She CAN be a little too mothering and overprotective and extreme. Other times, she's shown to be a little impatient with her peers when they are forgetful, which leads her to go: -_-. She has a childish side to her, when she gets annoyed, exasperated, weirded out, or frustrated, she mutters to herself. Abilities As an Agent, she has the abilities required to be one. Intelligence, strategy, strength, skill, speed, defence, recon, skill with technology, knowledge, etc Combat While she uses Claws in battle, by pressing a button on her gloves and causing blades to pop out, she's highly skilled with them. She's very fast and nimble, and can fight extremely well. Inspite of the fact that she has lower Defence and is a bit fragile, her fighting makes up for it. With Claws, she makes very fast swipes, does backflips, can jump very high and attack in midair, and with high Skill and Speed, she can land critical attacks very easily. Many of her normal attacks involve striking the air, spinning around, twirling, etc. She appears to have a more graceful type of fighting style, by doing flips and turns while twirling. Weapon Wielding She's able to move very fast at the blink of an eye when she uses her Claws. She can throw them decently well, and has pretty good aim, as she never misses. Magic She can cast a little bit of Healing Magic, similar to Aurora. Although she can cast it to a lesser extent, she's still able to heal pretty well. Along with her Healing Magic, she can cast a decent amount of Status Boosting spells and spells to cure physical allignments. Stream has a wide variety of attacks and all elements. Her respective Element is water, and her Ultimate Move: Raging Torrent, uses very powerful forms of water at once. To use her Magic Attacks, she charges her aura in her body, and by transferring it to her Claws, she can either strike the air to make vacuum waves, charge her claws with the element she prefers, create spirals or other patterns by striking the air with the elements, or simply casting beams and rays at them. Technology With her very high intelligence and imagination, she has a very high skill with technology. She is noted to have created many different devices: her Claws, Cannons, Motorcycles, Vehicles, Explosives, Battle Suits, etc. She's shown to have huge knowledge of technology and how to use it, without even having any experience with the particular type. Her skill is shown when she's able to drive a Risen Ship, infiltrate security systems, use any weapon she prefers, fight with a Battle Suit, hack into computers and systems, activate security systems, etc. She's noted to be a "techo-geek" by Leaf, and has shown many instances of being considered a genius in the field. In the Labyrinth, she was able to operate a computer and by using it, it allowed the party to continue through. Miscellanous She's very smart, as she was able to invent devices all on her own and build them. Her intellect is also shown when she does recon with Glacieus. And is also known to be observant, analytical, and wise. As mentioned by Aurora, she used to model as a child. She's very skilled with fashion, as shown by her outfit that she designed herself, and in a Scenario, she mentioned that she would be the one designing the Agent outfits (The standard uniform that all Generic Agents wear in scenes.) Also, she's very skilled at cooking, and everyone, especially Skye and Glacieus love it. She is also good at memorizing people's preferances and whatnot, and is also responsible for supplying Star Strike. Relationships Family *Stream's parents- They haven't really interacted much. Unlike some other parents, Stream's are fairly normal and aren't involved in the Agency. Other than that, they seem to have a good relationship, and are a bit surprised at Stream being an Agent rather than a normal girl like her sisters, but are okay with it *Starr and Serena Tennant- Both are normal girls. Stream used to model with them, but Stream had to become an Agent. They respect their younger sister greatly, and are still a bit surprised by her decision to fight. Luna Zedler One of Stream's closest friends, Luna often looks out for Stream, similar to how Spark looks out for Aurora. Stream and Luna hit it off immediately when they first met, and Luna is seen hanging out with Stream often. The two team up fairly often. Stream views Luna as her best friend, and vice versa. Luna often tries to get Stream out of her timid shell, but appreciates her motherly nature. When Stream sacrificed herself in the Labyrinth, Luna yelled for her name, in terror. When Stream couldn't make it back with the others and said that she wasn't afraid anymore, this touched Luna. When they were forced to leave Stream there, Luna was seen to be rather sad over it, and mad at herself for not being able to do anything, showing how they care for each other. When Stream sacrificed herself, she stated that she believed in Luna.Stream highly regarded Luna, for her intellect and leadership skills. They're very close. An instance of their closeness, was when Stream had to go down in the Lumiere Base to operate the security system, and Luna accompanied her. She highly praised Stream's skill, and when they became surrounded by tons and tons of enemies, Stream was thinking of holding them all off on her own so Luna could leave. Luna refused to leave, and Stream told Luna how important Luna was, but she still disagreed and told Stream that if they were going to die, they would die protecting. When Stream unleashed her Ultimate Move, this amazed Luna, and Stream was grateful for her approval. Glacieus Thorn Stream's other best friend. It was mentioned that Stream often hung out with Glacieus when they were young, and when they first met, they hit it off. Even when they were little, Stream looked out for Glacieus and often took care of him. Although Stream would sometimes be exasperated by his hyperactive and childish nature, she would still value him as a close friend. Glacieus is fond of Stream, and cares about her a lot, and affectionately calls her "Streamie", which annoys the latter. "GLACIEUS!" Glacieus doesn't seem to mind Stream's motherly nature, and appreciates it. She tends to look out for him the most, and as a result, this shows how close they are. Though on Stream's part, it might extend past friendship. He seems to like to mess with Stream for her timid and shy personality, by scaring her as a joke. They're pretty close, despite the fact that Stream sometimes gets exasperated by her friend. When Stream sacrifices herself in the Labyrinth and shows her act of true bravery, Glacieus is shown to be one of the most concerned for her. He calls out her name in absolute shock and when Stream is left behind, Glacieus shows sadness. Stream sacrifices herself and shows Glacieus that she CAN be strong and brave. Unlike Spark towards Leaf, Stream never shows any acts of aggression towards Glacieus when he gets overly hyper. Instead, Stream normally just tells him to stop, and Glacieus stops. It's shown that Stream could possibly be the only one who can really control Glacy. They work together fairly often, and it's mentioned that they worked together before joining Star Strike on missions by orders from Aqua. Spark Knight Aside from Aurora, Stream seems to be the one that Spark is seen to try to protect the most. She knows that Stream is rather fragile, and also views Stream like an older sister figure, because Stream always watches over Spark in a different way. They are really close friends, and when Stream was in danger in the Labyrinth, Spark screamed for her to save herself immediately. Both she and Luna were about to do something, but when Stream said it was too late for her, Spark looked devastated. When everyone was forced to leave Stream, Spark promised herself that Stream would be alright. She often looks out for Spark, and is a bit exasperated by Spark's extreme training. Skye Hikari With Stream, Skye shows a bit more of her silly side. Stream is caring and motherly to everyone, and everyone likes to be around her. Stream respects Skye, and Skye respects Stream's skill with technology. It is mentioned that Stream is one of Skye's biggest fans. Even though the two interact the least, it's clear that they get along and are on good terms, and are good friends. Her timid and shy nature makes them get along well. And Stream is shown to be brave when she wants to, and when she sacrifices herself in the Labyrinth, the two are implied to be close. A lot afterwards, Skye reveals that she thinks of Stream like family, the way that they are so close. Stream acts motherly towards her, and Skye appreciates it. She loves Stream's cookies, and always looks forward towards them. Comically, Stream shows envy towards Skye for her "voluptous body". In their Pair Up Scenarios, Skye eats all of her cookies, and she regrets it soon after, and decides to get Stream a dress, which end up with humourous results. Skye reveals she doesn't mind shopping with Stream, and that she likes spending time with her. She seems to treat Stream as an older sister figure, such as in a Side Quest, where she hides behind Stream because she was embarrassed. Aurora Candor Stream and Aurora have the most in common. Both are the more submissive, girlier members of Star Strike. They're also more fragile and meek. These two close friends are both kind, good-natured, and caring. Before Stream joined Star Strike, Aurora was took Stream's place in watching over everyone. When Stream joined, Aurora stepped down; Stream's more calm, motherly nature suited her better. And Aurora was fond of Stream for it, and it seemed that Aurora often tried to be more like her. She viewed Stream as inspiring, and tried to be graceful, calm, and talented like her peer. There were a few times where Aurora did the same thing as Stream did. Because the two were both rather fragile, they would tend to rely on the more defensive Agents, hence the reason why they didn't work together much. But when they did, they both inspired each other to do their best. When Stream sacrificed herself to allow the others to escape in the Labyrinth, Aurora found inspiration in Stream's speech in overcoming her timid nature and her fears. And it's possible that Stream's sacrifice strengthened Aurora, because it led her to be strong enough to save the remaining Agents. Zephyr Lumiere With Stream's motherly nature, she often assists Zephyr with leading, serving as something of a manager. Although she's not really a leader, she often helps look out for the team and often gives Zephyr reports for the conditions. Zephyr appreciates this, and Stream is shown to be rather formal with Zephyr, sometimes calling him "Captain" or "Commander". Despite her formality, they're good friends. Although they both get along, there has been a few times when Zephyr was seen to be exasperated. And instance, is when Stream was going a little overboard in her caretaking, and she was being a little too overly cautious, such as clearing the gravel on the roads so people wouldn't trip. Another instance, was when Stream put up posters all over the campgrounds and cities, that said "Zephyr wants YOU, to join the Agency", with a rather embarrassing picture of Zephyr shirtless and holding a sword and shield. Stream apologizes to Zephyr when he asks her about it, and reveals that she just wants to help, and Zephyr thanks her for it. Blaze Stryker They're good friends. It's unknown who's older, but Blaze still seems to view Stream like an older sister type figure. Stream is shown to take care of Blaze, and she seems to know a decent amount about him. Because of her caring nature, she would most likely know a lot about him. He seems to look out for her from time to time, because of her timid nature. He's shown to be rather impressed with Stream's talent with technology. Such as when she exhibited her Ultimate Move and when she unleashed a powerful cannon. Overall, they get along pretty well, and he thinks of her as a good friend, despite the fact that they have the least interaction. While Blaze prefers nature, Stream likes technology, which is the exact opposite. Both often talk about it, and both show preferences for their respective atmospheres. They both respect each other's views on them, and Stream sometimes asks Blaze on his views on her different inventions, and Blaze is shown to like to talk with her, since she's timid and shy. Leaf Underwood Stream doesn't seem to mind Leaf's weirdness, but doesn't seem to understand where it comes from. She sometimes asks him about it, which would confuse Leaf, but then Stream would apologize because she thought she said something offensive. Leaf would often try to get Stream out of her timid shell. Leaf shows huge interest in Stream's technology skills. And he often wants to use Stream's inventions. Once she let him, and a huge disaster followed suit. They would sometimes work together, being dual weapon wielders. It was mentioned once that Stream got violent because Leaf was in danger and she ended up saving him. It was interesting because Leaf was trying to save her, because he was trying to be a hero. Shadow Hikari Like the rest of the team, they tend to view Stream as an older sister figure or a motherly figure. Shadow appreciates Stream's caring and kind nature, and Stream seems to be at ease around Shadow. Because of Shadow's social nature, it was expected that Stream, with her shy and meek personality, would be a bit intimidated. But she seems perfectly comfortable around him. Shadow seems to like Stream in general, and admires how she can take care of things easily. He has an interest in her talent with technology, and thinks everything she does is "cool". Stream once mentioned that Shadow's sense of fashion was "so last year". Oddly, Shadow didn't seem to mind. This could be because Stream is so shy and timid, that anything Stream says, doesn't really offend Shadow. If some other person said the same to Shadow, he would've been like "Hey!". When Zephyr said something, he did so. But when Stream said it, he didn't say anything about it. Which shows the interesting friendship between them. Aqua and Blossom Aqua worked with Stream a few times. Stream highly respects Aqua, and wishes to be like her. She's taken orders from Aqua multiple times and refers to her as "Lieutenant" Blossom and Stream teamed up in the Battle of Garnet. They both used Battle Suits to drive off any air-combat specialized Risen. They seemed to be good friends Quotes "And now... I'm not afraid anymore." "Be strong, everyone." "Glacieus!" "By the name of Celeste!" "Why does she have to have such good hearing?!" "He ate 113 of them!" "I bet they'll scream alright..." "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A VOLUPTOUS BODY?!" Trivia *Her element is Water *She was originally going to be a flirtatious character *She appears to be envious of Skye's body. *